Sacrifice
by Nene2
Summary: When Macky is talking to Nene while he is still linked to Galatea's core what is going through Nene's mind? What is she thinking? Read and find out. Please review


Sacrifice  
  
'You have to follow your heart.' Sylia's words lingered in my mind and in my heart. I know which path my heart follows. I know that my heart leads me straight to Mackie, but I have been in denial of it all this time. I never wanted to admit that I had fallen for a boy younger than me. At first I tried to hide it from myself, but I soon realised the feelings I had for Mackie, but I was scared. I had always wished that Mackie would not see my real feelings for him and now my wish has been granted, because Mackie will never see now.  
"Nene?" I heard Sylia address me as my thoughts disappeared, but I knew that they would return. They will always return. I turned and faced my three friends that have always been there for me. Protecting me and advising me. They have become my sisters, my only family. I smiled at Sylia before answering.  
"She's right. Let's do it."  
I have never felt such determination before, but at that moment all I wanted was Galatea destroyed and Mackie alive. And I knew that Macky would never get his memory back as long as Galatea lives. If Galatea is not destroyed, Mackie will never be the same again. I knew that for sure.   
We headed towards Genom Tower, but a foggy mist seemed to appear out of nowhere. We had no idea what it was and being the curious type Priss charged at it, but she was knocked back onto the ground. We appeared beside her and I ran a scan and found that the mist was actually thousands of little boomers joined together to form a barrier. I knew that it had to Galatea's doing. We decided that Linna's ribbon cutters would be able to cut through the barrier faster than it can reform, so we tried. Priss and I held onto Linna as we rammed her into the barrier. I prayed that it would work, but nothing was working for me today. Linna's ribbon cutter as well as her hand became stuck. Priss and Sylia attacked the barrier but they too failed.   
No! Priss, Linna, Sylia! I was screaming out those words in my head. I stood close by, witnessing my friends becoming the victims of Galatea. I shot several laser beams at my target. I knew that my powers would cause no damage, but I couldn't just stand and watch, without at least trying. Unfortunately, I was right.  
"No effect at all," I said out loud to myself as I landed on the ground. I felt useless and weak. I couldn't even save my friends. What kind of a Knight Sabre am I? In one word, I felt pathetic.  
Suddenly I heard my name. It sounded gentle yet strong at the same time.  
"Nene,' the voice called. Astounded, I recognised the voice instantly.   
"Mackie? Oh my God, Mackie do you still remember me?" I yelled. I couldn't believe that Mackie was awake and even though I couldn't see Mackie anywhere, I could feel his presence all around me.   
"I think I remember, but I can't...I can't remember what your face looks like," the voice replied.   
"Mackie," I whispered.  
"But I remember that the person called Nene...that the person called that was very important to me."  
I could feel my eyes getting watery, but I held back my tears.  
"There are still some of my original memories that haven't been erased yet. Bits and pieces floating in non-abolitised storages, but soon...soon even those will be gone as well," the voice explained.  
"No, it's not fair! You deserve to live Mackie!" I screamed.  
Why? Why does Mackie have to suffer? He has every reason to live. It's not fair! It's just not fair!   
"Please listen Nene. My body is still connected to Galatea's core. I have an idea. A way to help you by using her. I'm hoping that she won't know what I'm doing until its too late. That my human thoughts are too hard to understand. If it works you'll have to move fast."  
For a second I was speechless, but I soon snapped out of my trace of thoughts.  
"No, you've got to save your strength, Mackie!" I yelled.  
I knew what Mackie was planning to do and I knew very well that Mackie would do it. Mackie always kept his word and I knew that this time wouldn't be any different, but why would he do it? Mackie was right. His human thoughts are too hard to understand.   
"Galatea won't be confused for long. There'll be just enough time. Enough..time for all of you to penetrate the barrier."  
"Mackie, please don't do this," I begged.  
"Nene, I'm glad I met you."   
"I won't ever forget you," I whispered.  
Once again my eyes swelled up with tears, but this time I allowed my tears to run down my face.  
"Take care of Sylia for me."  
I tried to reply, but I couldn't. I stood there oblivious to everything around me. I felt my heart being pulled apart as memories of the many good times that I had shared with Mackie. I remember when we first met and when he comforted me when I was sad. He was always there for me. Ready to lend me a helping hand.  
Suddenly, a loud noise from behind me caught my attention. I spun around to see a streak of pink light cross over my head.  
"Goodbye Nene."  
"Mackie!" I screamed, hoping that I could bring Mackie back to me, but I knew that I couldn't. I watched in shock as the light struck the Genom Tower.  
"He did it! Now!" I heard Priss yell, but I didn't care. My whole body felt weak and my hard suit was weighing me down. I could feel my heart beating slower and slower. No physical pain could even compare to what I was feeling inside.  
I didn't even notice when my friends were free until they landed in front of me. Normally, I would be so happy that I would squeal with joy, but the only person I wanted in front of me was Mackie.   
"Nene?" asked Sylia as she approached me. I felt too weak to even lift my head.  
"Mackie, Mackie has..." I began, but once again my emotions prevented me from continuing.  
"What's wrong? What happened to Mackie?"  
When I didn't respond, Sylia asked me again with more determination.  
"Nene, what happened to Mackie?"  
I blinked my eyes several times to try and hold my tears back.  
"He used the last of his power. He opened the wall to save you, Sylia," I answered in a voice that I didn't even recognise as my own. My voice was dull and expressionless, almost lifeless.  
For the first time I looked up.  
"We have to go," I called as I flew up to the air followed by the others. I looked back down at where I had just spoken to Mackie only seconds ago. Again, I felt teras develop in my eyes, but I resisted letting them loose. I pushed all of my thoughts on Mackie to the back of my head as I tried to focus on the task at hand, destroying Galatea.  
As we entered Genom Tower I vowed to get Macky's memory back from Galatea if it's the last thing I did.  
"I won't let your sacrifice be in vain, Mackie," I whispered to myself and I promised to avenge for Mackie as my friends and I face our greatest challenge ever, together.   
  
  
*************  
  
This is my second fan fiction on BGC 2040 and since it isn't really long I decided to keep it in one chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. All reviews are deeply appreciated. Thanks. 


End file.
